


wherefore art thou come 你来要做的事，就做吧

by febbb



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Fingon Survives the Nirnaeth, M/M, Mercy Killing, Murder, Technically A Fix-It But Also Really Really Not, Tragedy, how many tags can i use for 'no trust me it's really sad', 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/febbb/pseuds/febbb
Summary: 芬巩活过了泪雨之战；梅斯罗斯计划进军多瑞亚斯；这两件事撞到了一起。结局并不很好。——————————————————译者梗概：芬巩活过泪雨AU。泪雨这么虐，需要一些这样的AU来治愈身心！
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno & Maedhros | Maitimo, Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo
Kudos: 4





	wherefore art thou come 你来要做的事，就做吧

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [wherefore art thou come](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074216) by [75hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/75hearts/pseuds/75hearts). 



> Some kill their love when they are young,  
> And some when they are old;  
> Some strangle with the hands of Lust,  
> Some with the hands of Gold:  
> The kindest use a knife, because  
> The dead so soon grow cold.
> 
> ——奥斯卡·王尔德，《雷丁监狱之歌》
> 
> ——————————————————————
> 
> 你来要做的事，就做吧* ，标题引自《马太福音》，耶稣面对抓捕他的人。译文取修订本译法

他们四肢纠缠，床单凌乱，阳光穿过厚重的窗帘，透着粉和金的颜色。灰尘悬在空中，浮在阳光下像小小的的金色星辰。芬巩没有说话，没有把视线移向藏在窗帘后的匕首，几乎无法呼吸。晨光只在未经打扰的时候让人感觉圣洁。

梅斯罗斯当然是第一个打破平静的人。他最近并不缺觉——拜访芬巩就会如此——但他的目光仍显疲倦。芬巩上一次看到没有皱纹和黑眼圈的梅斯罗斯已经是几个世纪之前了，双树光芒仍在他眼中闪耀，背后有着挥之不去的深沉悲痛。“你为什么要我来这里？这并不是为了庆祝我的失败。”

“不，” 芬巩同意道。“这不是。” 灰尘在空中飞舞。他保持着声音的轻快，但感到胃里一沉，这没什么用。话音落下之后的沉默证明了这一点。 

“——是为了多瑞亚斯，” 梅斯罗斯停顿了一会儿，语气沉重。“告诉我我说错了。”

“你没说错。”

“你知道你不能说服我。”

“你也知道这从来就没能阻止我去尝试。”

“你和我父亲都是这样，”梅斯罗斯立即回答，双唇微颤，几乎像是被逗笑了。

“我敢肯定，如果他还在这里，他肯定不爱听这个。” 在其他情况下，芬巩可能会笑着说出这句话，甚至是带着怒气。但是当时他的声音在唇上只余一片死寂。

梅斯罗斯叹了口气，翻过身，手指穿过芬巩的发辫。“那为什么我会在这？如果只是那样，我应该离开。我发下了誓言。如果你认为这很可怕——”

“你会杀死无辜的人。这当然可怕。你敢——”

“是否可怕并不重要。我发下了誓言，所以我必须得做。”

“这没那么简单。”

“它就是。”

“肯定有其他的办法——”

“此乃吾等之誓：吾等必将将其追杀直至时间终结。我一说完这些话，一切就都完了。” 伪装的快乐从他脸上消失了。梅斯罗斯听起来疲惫至极，无比苍老。

“我不能相信这个。我不会。”

“我真希望你相信与否有意义。”

“你没被说服？”

“我很希望我能。但是没有其他办法了。我看不到。你也看不到。否则你一开始就会说了。一切已经注定。”

“你还没做任何事。什么都没做。别那样说，你什么都没做，这意味着没有任何事是你必须做的。我们——我们有时间，我们可以想出办法——”

梅斯罗斯几乎在微笑。“没有什么要想的。”

“不。不，你不能只是——接受——”

“还有什么能做的？没有。没什么了，你知道的，你必须得知道。”

“我不知道。我不会。”

“你的英勇不是——这里你无能为力。巨鹰没法从我自己那里拯救我。没有龙能让你驱走，只有——我。你对此无能为力。你可以乞求，但无济于事，我们俩都知道，你没法说点什么就修复所有问题。不再可能了，几百年前就不再可能了。”

“一定——一定有更好的办法——一定有——”

“我希望你说的是真的。为了我们所有人。我不——没有别的办法。”

“不，不不不不不，我不相信你，我不能相信这个。一定有别的办法的。”

“没有其他办法。你无能为力。如果有——你认为我想要这个吗？我不想要。如果有任何，任何办法——不，吾爱。几百年前，有另一种可能，无论现在我有多后悔——我都做出了选择。就像碰倒一排多米诺骨牌然后向后退一步一样。仅仅是因为还没有走到结局，并不意味着我能最终阻止它的到来。对不起。我希望事情有所不同，但它们并非如此。”

芬巩紧闭双眼，努力保持声音稳定。“求你。就——躺下。闭上眼睛。就一分钟，装作我们并非注定失败。如果你还曾信任过我，就——为我做这些。”

即使闭着眼睛，他也能听到到梅斯罗斯的悲伤微笑。“好的。”

“我爱你，”他轻声说道，他不想睁开双眼——他只想和他的爱人躺在一起，和他一起假装。但是他是王。不去假装是他的职责。梅斯罗斯顺从地躺着，双眼紧闭，双臂伸在身前，变形的胸腔一起一伏。

匕首的鞘是淡红色的。芬巩杀过足够多的奥克，他知道怎么无声地拔刀。“我也爱你，”梅斯罗斯说，他没有睁开眼睛，信任着——

芬巩沉下刀刃，把它推过肋骨之间的肌肉。眼泪流下他的双颊。 

“哦，” 梅斯罗斯说，一下睁开眼睛，听起来几乎不敢相信，但并不惊讶。

“对不起，”芬巩说，他痛哭失声。“非常，非常对不起。”

“不要——不要感到抱歉。在悬崖上——我——” 梅斯罗斯咳嗽着；床单沾上了血。“我求你杀了我。你只是——” 他张口挣扎着呼吸，目光已经开始黯淡。“信守诺言。只是这样。”

“该死的，梅斯罗斯。” 芬巩紧紧地抱住他，将刀子尽可能的向里推，推得更深，更深。“该死的，你——就算你已经被诅咒了，自从那时——我——这是你第二次让我成为弑亲者。我爱你——真的对不起——”

“我爱你，” 梅斯罗斯说，嘴角颤抖着向上提起。“谢谢。” 他的手滑了下来；他走了。

芬巩开始抽泣，他停不下来，只是抱住梅斯罗斯，把刀推进他体内，然后再抱紧他，就像是一个动作一样；抱住他，哪怕他身体早已冰冷瘫软。血洒在床上。留下了证据。这不重要。除了这个，曾经有其他的东西是重要的。除了那双不再眨动的灰色眼睛；除了多瑞亚斯欢笑着的儿童，他们会长高变壮；除了过于饱和的深红痕迹。它们似乎都不再重要了。 

在最后，他对芬巩说了谢谢。他还没有——

他——

现在他不在了。他的空缺留下了疼痛着的可怕空洞，这才是重要的。梅斯罗斯走了：他所有的好和所有的坏，所有他可能会做的一切，所有的爱和已久未听到的笑声——如今都已经消失了。是芬巩做的。 

他第一次救下梅斯罗斯以来已经有很多年了。在巨鹰载着他们回家时，他曾希望自己不需要再一次这么做。但是他在这里。他做了。 

多瑞亚斯安全了。他做了对的事。他不知道之后是否还能原谅自己。生气，后悔都很容易，但是他知道另一种可能——让他活着，让他进军，让他屠杀——会糟糕得多。他们两个人都将无法原谅自己。他抱着梅斯罗斯每秒钟都在变得更加冰凉的身体；他知道，他胃里翻搅，却确信无疑：他永远也不会后悔。

**Author's Note:**

> 不好意思前面打错了是致郁身心……  
> 但是承不承认这个比原著结局好得多！  
> 不信看AO3读者评论选摘：  
> “这比在书里梅斯罗斯的结局要好。哇，芬巩拯救了他，让他免于继续经受苦难或者做下恶行。”  
> ”如果托尔金也对大梅这么仁慈就好了.....“  
> （飞速跑走）


End file.
